


Dondaiverse 5: Auto Shop

by Boogurl405



Series: Dondaiverse [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (But is that a good thing?), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mpreg, NUMBER FIVE!!, Other, Steven Universe Has PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, WOOO!!! I AM ON A ROLL WITH THIS SERIES!!!, Why Did I Write This?, ultrasounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogurl405/pseuds/Boogurl405
Summary: Steven checks in with Dr. Maheswaren for an ultrasound and during the process, finds out even more things associating with his pregnancy.
Relationships: Past Steven Universe/Dondai Supremo
Series: Dondaiverse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883335
Kudos: 8





	Dondaiverse 5: Auto Shop

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this is still going on...
> 
> ...I wrote this in less than a day.

The drive to the hospital was longer than expected, though Steven secretly wished it was even longer. He didn’t even want to go to the hospital, though it was necessary for the baby’s health. They eventually made it to the parking lot. The pregnant hybrid turned to the building in front of them. Anxiety pricked up his spine. Eventually, everyone made it out of the van and began to walk towards the building.

The walk to the waiting room was a blur and they all sat down in their chairs. Steven couldn’t help but look up at what the other people in the waiting room were doing. A majority of them were just minding their own business, but there were a few individuals that took notice of him. They all stared with sideways glances and occasionally whispered to each other about what he assumed were remarks about the pregnancy. 

Luckily, the wait wasn’t long and Dr. Mahaswaren called his name. He stood up and gave a brief glance back at Connie and his father before walking with the doctor to the hospital room. Upon entering the room, he noticed a lot more equipment in there than he expected there to be. There was a screen next to the hospital bed with something that looked like a flashlight attached to it.

Steven: I-is all of this necessary for the check up?

Priyanka: For pregnancies, yes. This is especially necessary in your case. Considering how fast your gestation period is.

Steven: My what? 

Priyanka: Okay. Lay down on the bed and lift up your shirt while I explain it.

Steven did what Priyanka instructed. She put on a pair of gloves and turned on the monitor.

Priyanka: A gestation period is the time it takes for a baby to grow. For humans, it usually lasts 10 months. But in your case, it appears you're already in your second trimester, or 4 months along.

Steven: Four months!? But, I've only been pregnant for, like a month!

Priyanka: That's why I'm doing an ultrasound. How this works is I put some gel on the probe then apply it to your stomach. Afterwards, we might see the fetus on the sonogram on this screen.

Steven: Wow. That's...a complicated process.

Priyanka: Actually, I'm surprised you haven't heard of medical terms like this. 

Steven: Well, I'm not really surprised, considering I've never been to a doctor before.

Priyanka: Wait. You've never been to a doctor!?

Steven: I thought it wasn't that serious! I've rarely gotten sick, so why would I go?

Priyanka: *Sighs* Alright, let's just continue the ultrasound. I'll have a talk with your father about this later.

The doctor applied the gel to the probe and then to Steven's stomach. The screen appeared to be grainy and gray.

Priyanka: Well, this is nothing I've ever seen. All the necessity for a sustainable pregnancy is here. But, how? You have a male anatomy and yet you appear to have some sort of faux uterus.

Steven: Well, that's good right?

Priyanka: I guess. But, this is still _very_ abnormal considering yo-

Her words were cut off by the appearance of the screen. The gray had turned into a turquoise. In the middle, was a fetus. Steven covered his mouth in shock. This was his baby. He was creating new life. He placed a hand on the screen as tears welled up in his eyes. He gave a small chuckle.

Steven: That's...my baby.

Priyanka: Yeah. It is. But, there's something else I noticed about it. There appears to be some sort of growth on its left ankle.

Steven: *Gasps* That's a gem! They...have a gem. 

He gave a genuine smile as he gazed at his soon-to-be child. After a while, Priyanka packed up the equipment. Steven was sitting on the hospital bed gazing fondly at his baby bump.

Steven: Heh. Now I understand what my mom felt when she had me. But, then again, I never met my mom.

Priyanka: Oh. I'm sorry you never met her.

Steven: Don't be. I actually don't know what to feel about her. But, can you blame me? She was a former dictator who abandoned her previous and current family with her burdens that I had to fix for my entire life.

Priyanka: How many burdens?

Steven: *Scoffs* You wouldn't wanna know.

Priyanka: But, I do.

The doctor kneeled down to his height.

Steven: Why would _you_ care about something about my mom?

Priyanka: It's not just that. Having to deal with something your mother left behind shouldn't have been your responsibility. You were a child back then and the stress you had to go through isn't good for your health. Especially now with your pregnancy.

Steven: Wha- Stress?

Priyanka: The emotional turmoil you went through during your childhood. And too much stress can negatively affect an unborn child.

Steven: What affects?

Priyanka: If the unborn fetus experiences too much stress...it can...miscarry.

The pregnant teen's breathing began to pick up as he protectively grabbed his stomach.

Priyanka: But, you don't have to worry about it! The baby was very healthy on the ultrasound. 

Steven: But, what _if_ something happens!?

Priyanka: Nothing bad will happen as long as you remain calm. We're all gonna support you through this.

Steven: Sometimes it feels the exact opposite of that! Everyone in Beach City knows I'm pregnant and I know they're secretly saying things behind my back, because I'm even more of a freak than I already am! 

He pushed the doctor away and stumbled into the corner of the room. Tears began to stream faster down his face. The hand that was against the wall began to dig into it, creating cracks that snaked along from his hand to the ceiling. 

Steven: DONDAI!!!

Suddenly, the door began to swing open. Dr. Maheswaren turned to see her daughter and Greg standing outside.

Connie & Greg: STEVEN!

The doctor moved out of the way of the two as they rushed to the aid of the crying boy. Connie wiped a tear out of his left eye.

Steven: I...I just can't do it…

Connie: You can't do what?

Steven: *Sniffs*...I can't do it without him!

Steven began to cry even harder. The older man began to hold his crying son. Priyanka walked up to them and handed Steven's puffy jacket to her daughter. Eventually, the group was able to calm him down enough so he could walk. They were almost out the door, before Priyanka stopped them.

Priyanka: Wait. Before you go, I have something for Steven.

She handed to the teen a picture from the ultrasound. He look up at her and gave a small, sad, smile.

Priyanka: Also, Greg. I wanted to talk to you about something else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Greg got chewed out by Priyanka over not ever taking his son to the doctor's, everyone filed back into the van and went home. Steven cried himself to sleep that night, holding onto the picture from the ultrasound. Downstairs, the gems, Greg, and Connie were conversing on the events that took place at the hospital.

Pearl: Obviously, his condition isn't getting any better.

Amethyst: Really? I haven't noticed, considering the fact that he cried himself to sleep!

Garnet: Arguing isn't getting us anywhere! He need to find out a way to make him feel better.

Greg: How do you suggest we do that, then?

Garnet: That's something I still need to figure out. I keep trying to see any possibilities, but nothing's coming up.

Amethyst: Well, unless Dondai magically shows up, I guess we're sitting ducks.

Connie: That's it.

Everyone turned to the dark skinned girl. She looked back at the group.

Connie: You heard what Steven said about how he can't do this without him. So, that's how we can help him! I don't know how long it'll take, but it's the only thing that can make Steven happy!

Pearl: And what is it you're proposing we even we do?

Connie:...We **_need_** to find Dondai.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
